


keep my heart palpitating

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Fluff, Kaiba is his usual emotionally stunted self, Late Night Confessions, M/M, Pining, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Signatures, Yugi has the best friend group to be honest, especially Joey who is always down for murder when need be, everyone's aged up, falling asleep together, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: "We're kind of exact opposites, aren't we?"





	keep my heart palpitating

**Author's Note:**

> yo what's up I haven't written rival in forever so I decided i needed a soulmate au (kinda want to do an abo one where I finally write them banging, but that'll have to wait until after NANOWRIMO)

“Joey, could you please not stand on my couch?”

 

Joey glances down from his vantage point, arms still in the air from the chant he’d been trying to start. It hadn’t gained any traction though, and he smiles sheepishly as laughter breaks out across the room.

 

“Sorry Yug,” he says, using his friend’s shoulder to help him step down again. “I’m just fucking pumped you’re finally going to get your sig.”

 

Unconsciously, Yugi’s hand comes up to rub at his bare left wrist. He’s been doing that a lot lately, but it’s not like he can help it. There’s no telling what kind of signature is going to scrawl across it once he turns 18, and his heart starts fluttering each time his thumb swipes over the unmarked flesh. Who will his soulmate be? A girl? A boy? Will they be Japanese, or will he be like Duke and get a foreigner’s name?

 

“I’m pretty excited too,” Yugi says, and Joey claps him on the back with a huge grin. His own sig had showed up earlier that year, Mai’s name a tidy cursive scrawl. She’d shown up for Joey’s 18th and revealed the messy chicken-scratch of Joey’s signature on her wrist and that had been that. Soulmates for life. Joey tends to bounce between her place and the apartment their friends all share. 

 

“Just two hours left!” Tea cheers from somewhere behind Yugi. Besides Mai, everyone is together to help him celebrate. The living room is warm and alive with conversation and laughter, the remnants of their take out still strewn across the coffee and side tables.

 

A couple of cheers go up at Tea’s words and Yugi feels someone else clap him on the shoulder. He turns around to see Tristian’s bright smile just as he leans in conspiratorially. “I just want you to know we have a bet pool running,” he says with a grin.

 

Yugi laughs and pushes his face away. “That’s terrible! But I expected nothing less of you guys.”

 

Tea huffs loudly, crossing her arms over her chest with a pointed glare. “Well _I_ certainly didn’t join it!”

 

“That’s because you’re a killjoy,” Joey says seriously, and she gasps with exaggerated hurt.

 

“Yugi, kick him out, he’s being a jerk.”

 

“Hey, I pay rent here, same as you!” Joey insists, and Yugi just laughs. Both teens turn to stare at him imploringly and he holds his hands up in the universal gesture for surrender.

 

“Oh no, you guys aren’t dragging me into this one!”

 

Tristan and Duke make eye contact from their positions on opposite sides of the living room. “Joey,” Duke says at the same moment Tristan proclaims, “Tea!”

 

“Nope,” Yugi cuts in quickly. “No fights. It’s my night, so the only fighting we’re going to be doing is over board games and that’s that.”

 

This is met by a series of groans, though Yugi knows his friends are just being assholes. They all love game nights, proven by the fact that they keep showing up for it week after week.

 

“What are we playing?” Tea asks sitting up from where she’d been laying back in the recliner.

 

“Well, since Joey and Tristan got me all those extensions for Catan I think that might be a good place to start. Will someone clear off the coffee table please?” Yugi goes to fetch the game, and his friends start rearranging the couches and chairs to fit around the table, already used to the drill by now.

 

“Hey, last time we played Duke hoarded all the brick! I think we should make a new rule,” Tristan complains.

 

“Game rules only!” Yugi shouts from the other room, but then comes back to loud cheering as Joey holds two large, clear bottles over his head.

 

“Catan drinking game!” he yells and more cheers go up, even Tea joining in.

 

Yugi can’t help a little huff of laughter, even as his fingers find the unmarked skin of his left wrist again. “I’m not even going to ask where you managed to get that from. And as long as nobody gets blackout drunk I’m okay with it.”

 

More cheers and Yugi laughs louder as he’s ushered into the group so they can get the game started.

 

Several hours and several shots later, he’s feeling warm and happy. They switched games mid-way through to a short table top adventure and their thrilling tale of bravery has everyone enthralled. Until Yugi feels a faint burning on his wrist and his breath catches loudly in his throat.

 

Quickly, he turns his arm over and brings his wrist closer, watching with wide eyes as the letters start to etch themselves into his skin one by one. S. E. T.

 

“Hey Yugi, it’s your turn!” Duke calls, but Yugi barely hears him.

 

“Yugi?” Tea asks, and then gives a loud, excited “Oh!” when she realizes what he’s staring at. “His sig!” she squeals, and suddenly there’s a huge clamoring as everyone rushes to gather around him, piled up on top of one another so they can all get a good view. The air is thick with excitement as they watch the last few letters curl themselves in existence, stark against Yugi’s pale skin. I. B. A.

 

Yugi’s mouth drops open, then closes again. His wrist is still hot, Kaiba’s name perfectly arched across it, the letters sharp and business like. He can physically feel the excitement dying a slow, torturous death around him only to give birth to confusion and wariness.

 

“Um,” Tea finally says, breaking the silence.

 

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” Joey breathes lowly.

 

“I...I don’t think there was a pool for him,” Tristan points out weakly, and that seems to kickstart everyone into talking at once.

 

“Kaiba!?”

 

“What the actual fuck?”

 

“Maybe...maybe it’s wrong?”

 

“Stop!” Yugi’s voice is high pitched and strangled, but it cuts through the noise and everyone falls silent around him. His breathing is heavy, hands shaking a little. It’s a little after midnight and he’s tired and confused and still filled with that excited, fluttering feeling. “I think maybe it’s time to call it a night.”

 

There’s a beat of silence and then Joey’s hand is on his arm. “You sure, Yug?”

 

Yugi nods quickly, unable to tear his gaze away from his wrist. “Yeah. I just…I think I need to be alone to think about this for a bit.”

 

There’s a collective shuffling and muttering around him as everyone agrees to let him be. Together the group moves to clean up the living room, everyone giving Yugi little reassuring pats as they pass by. Joey offers to kill Seto if Yugi wants him to, and Tea says that soulmates almost always work out, so chin up.

 

He disappears into his bedroom in something of a daze. Normally he shares the room with Joey, two beds pressed against opposite walls, since it’s cheaper to pay rent that way. Tea has the room next door and Tristan and Duke have the room down the hall. It’s a bit of a mess but they’d each wanted to move out after graduating, and this had seemed like the perfect plan.

 

Somehow Yugi thinks Joey will probably find another place to sleep tonight though. He collapses on top of his bed, not bothering to move the covers, and brings his wrist up to study it some more in the dark.

 

Kaiba huh?

 

He hasn’t even seen the other teen in months, not since graduation. Even before, it’s not like they’d interacted much at school. There was the occasional run in, the occasional threat, and that had been about it. No sign of any kind of emotional or, dare he say it, physical compatibility at all. He can admit he likes Kaiba, in the platonic sense at least, and he’s always tried to extend a hand of friendship to the other teen (even when he was being kind of an ass). But soulmates?

 

And god, what is Kaiba himself going to think? Yugi wracks his brain trying to remember his birthday and vaguely manages to recall it being in October. So obviously he doesn’t have his own sig yet, and thus has no idea. Will he be angry? Upset? Will he reject Yugi? That thought makes something uncomfortable swell up within Yugi’s throat and he shakes it away quickly. Better to think positively.

 

He can’t shake off the thought of what his own signature will look like on Kaiba’s wrist though. He’s always wearing long sleeves or concealing bracelets, which isn’t uncommon. Most people prefer to keep their wrists covered just as a matter of privacy. But Yugi can imagine the long, lean curve of his arm, the sharp jut of wrist bone, the faint lines of veins under his skin. And there, Yugi’s own small, neat handwriting. A little messy maybe, but perfectly legible. Will he trace the letters like Yugi is tracing Kaiba’s name? They’re slightly raised from his skin, a little hotter than the rest of him. Or will Kaiba scoff and cover them? That sends another pang through Yugi so he drops his arm to the side and rolls over, trying to find sleep instead of thinking about it anymore.

 

oOo

 

Months pass, and eventually October comes around. Thanks to Kaiba being a public figure, Yugi had been able to pull the exact date of his birthday off some weird fan site. October 25th. The evening before he’s something of a mess of nerves, worrying about Kaiba’s eventual reaction.

 

It’s taken time, but eventually he and his friends settled into the idea of Kaiba being Yugi’s soulmate. Most of them aren’t super happy about it, but they’re also not waiting to see if maybe the name on his wrist will change and neither is Joey threatening to straight up kill Kaiba anymore. Tea (after getting over her initial disappointment) and Yugi actually come to a kind of understanding too. Yugi is Kaiba’s polar opposite, and isn’t everyone always saying opposites attract? They discuss it in depth, to the point Yugi is actually pretty comfortable with the idea. Maybe even a bit excited.

 

“Tonight’s the night, huh?” Joey asks, draping himself over the back of the sofa where Yugi is curled up with his PSP. Yugi fights the urge to tug at the leather cuff he’s wearing and just nods without looking up from his game.

 

“Excited?” Joey certainly doesn’t sound excited, but he seems to be making an effort for his friend. Yugi flashes him an appreciative smile for his efforts.

 

“Kinda, yeah,” he admits. “Mostly nervous though.”

 

Joey hums and ruffles Yugi’s hair. “If he doesn’t want you then he’s a fuckin’ idiot,” he says wisely, and then wanders off to find something to eat.

 

With a small huff of laughter, Yugi goes back to his game. Normally it’s so easy to get engrossed in, but today his thoughts keep straying. He wants the hours to fly by, but he’s also apprehensive about Kaiba finally getting his sig. What if it’s wrong? What if Yugi’s name isn’t on his wrist at all? Sigs are never wrong but even the universe has to make mistakes sometimes, right? Or maybe Kaiba won’t even acknowledge it. Yugi doesn’t know what Kaiba’s views on soulmates are, but there are some people who completely reject the idea. They’d rather find love on their own than be told who to be with. Kaiba’s a pretty independent guy, and he clearly doesn’t like being told what to do so it’s not a stretch that he’d look down on the entire concept. Maybe he doesn’t even want a relationship at all. Or maybe they’re platonic soulmates?

 

Yugi shakes his head and goes back to his game, only to realize he’s died. He sighs and clicks through the save screen to go back and try the level again.

 

Little by little his friends start to filter into the living room, curling up on the couches together with their phones as they quietly, unobtrusively support Yugi as the time passes. At some point Tea makes dinner for them all, and Yugi eats it woodenly, barely tasting it.

 

Midnight rolls around without any fanfare and Yugi feels his stomach tighten with each passing minute. He ditches his PSP for playing with his phone, constantly checking his text app over and over again. There’s no telling if Kaiba even has his number, he certainly doesn’t have Kaiba’s, but you never know right? Then he realizes that Kaiba might try to contact him through social media so he starts flipping through those accounts too.

 

By one thirty in the morning, Yugi is tired and about ready to call it quits. So is everyone else judging by Tristan’s quiet snores and the dark circles under Tea’s eyes.

 

“C’mon Yugi, let’s pack it in for the night,” Duke suggests around a yawn.

 

Yugi glances at the front door, then down at his phone again. “Yeah, okay,” he relents, and follows as everyone shuffles off to bed. They all exchange sleepy goodnights and Yugi changes quickly into some pajamas before crawling into bed.

 

He lays in the darkness, exhausted but eyes still glued to the ceiling.

 

Joey shuffles around on the other side of the room. “I’m sorry, Yug,” he says softly, then coughs. “I’ll still kick his ass for you.”

 

With only faint light from the street bleeding through their blinds, Yugi doesn’t have to fake a smile. But he tries one anyways, whispers, “Thanks,” and then curls into his pillow.

 

It feels like he’s only just managed to slip off into sleep when he’s woken again. He blinks stupidly, his body aching with the need for more sleep.

 

But then someone bangs on the front door again, loud, insistent, and Yugi sits up straight in his bed. It can’t be. But who else would be breaking down their door at- he checks his phone- three thirty in the morning?

 

Across the room Joey mumbles and pulls his pillow over his head. Yugi spares him a glance but hops out of bed, heading for the door, when the banging abruptly stops. He pauses, listening.

 

“ _What?_ ” he hears Tea snarl from the living room, voice low with sleep and irritation.

 

The response is too quiet to really catch, but Yugi can still recognize the low timber of Kaiba’s voice. Yugi’s breath catches in his throat and then he’s scrabbling from the bedroom door, bursting into the living room with eyes wild and hair mused.

 

Tea glances over her shoulder at him, and there in the doorway is Kaiba. He looks like maybe he’d been up all night working, haggard, hair fluffed from him running his fingers through it too much, and wearing a rumpled three piece suit, sans the jacket. His left sleeve is rolled up the elbow and Yugi’s eyes dart down to it instinctively, then back up to Seto’s cool but insistent gaze.

 

There’s a long stretch of tense, uncomfortable silence, and then Tea coughs loudly.

 

“Okay,” she declares, when still neither male moves. “I’m going to go back to bed, and you two are going to sit out here and talk this out.” With a little flourish she turns on her heel and stalks back to her bedroom. The closing of the door is ominously loud.

 

Kaiba still hasn’t looked away, so Yugi is forced to finally break their staring contest. He shuffles his feet, then heads for one of the couches where he curls into a corner, pressed against the arm rest. “Well, come in,” he says tiredly when Kaiba remains standing in the doorway. 

 

Stiffly, Kaiba closes the front door and comes to sit beside Yugi. He could have chosen the other couch, opposite Yugi’s own, but instead he chooses to sit about a foot away. It’s not too close, but it’s also not very far away and something flutters in Yugi at the realization. And then he chastises himself because that is _way_ over thinking things.

 

Kaiba shifts his weight awkwardly and then wordlessly holds out his left arm to Yugi, gaze finally flitting away to the far wall.

 

Yugi’s mouth forms a soft ‘Oh’ but no sound actually makes it past his lips. His hands hover uncertainly over Kaiba’s arm, unsure if he’s allowed to touch or not, but then he forgets the dilemma entirely as he really takes in the sig. 

 

Kaiba has a broader, thicker forearm than Yugi, the curve of muscle evident as his fingers curl into a fist. Yugi’s name is black and stark, the scrawl as familiar as…well, his own name. Without thinking he reaches out to trace the curved letters, and then jerks back again when Kaiba sucks in a noisy breath and pulls his arm back into his body. Yugi opens his mouth to apologize, but Kaiba beats him to it.

 

“You knew.” Not exactly accusatory, but certainly not a question either.

 

Yugi wavers a moment then offers up his own arm with Kaiba’s name on it. He never bothers with the cuff when he’s sleeping. “Yeah. My birthday was back in June.”

 

For a moment Kaiba just stares, then he jerks his gaze away with a rough noise. “You didn’t think to tell me?” he snaps, and suddenly he’s lost all his stillness from before. He slumps back into the couch, one hand coming up to run through hair that’s well on the well to tangled. His foot starts tapping and his jaw clicks loudly in the three am hush of the apartment. “You’ve known for months and you just, what, didn’t bother? Too much effort?”

 

Yugi shifts on the couch, angling himself towards the other teen as a confusing tangle of emotion rushes up his throat. “It’s not-” he starts, stops, pulls back the hand he’d reached out without thinking. “I was nervous,” he admits softly. “I wasn’t sure you’d believe me. Everybody thought it was…wrong, at first.”

 

That makes Kaiba huff with laughter, though it’s not a happy sound. “Sigs are never wrong,” he says lowly.

 

Yugi can do nothing but shrug lamely. “You have to admit it’s pretty hard to believe though.”

 

There’s a beat of silence where Kaiba seems to consider him. The only light in the room is from a lamp in the corner, something Tea must have flipped on when she’d gotten up to answer the door, and the bulb in it is old and cloudy. Dull yellow spills across Kaiba’s features, warming his skin but also making the bags under his eyes more prominent, his cheekbones softer, every shadow made darker. “Is it really?”

 

The corner of Yugi’s mouth tugs up into a smile. “No. I thought so, at first, but now I think the universe probably knows what it’s doing.”

 

“Why? It’s not like we’ve seen each other in months, what could have possibly changed your mind?”

 

Yugi’s smile grows a little even as he shrugs one shoulder. “Just thinking about it, I guess. We’re kinda exact opposites, aren’t we?”

 

He’s not expecting for Kaiba to snort, his lips twitching upward for just a second. Even that has Yugi’s heart fluttering a bit, and wow he’d always known Kaiba was handsome, attractive. But the sig feels like permission to actually acknowledge that now, like he’s allowed to have these thoughts that were always lurking there in the background. And Kaiba is _hot_ , even when he looks like he could sleep for a week. “I’m still pissed at you.”

 

It’s completely normal to keep your sig hidden until your partner gets theirs, even if you only know them tangentially. There are entire romantic comedies centered around one romantic interest surprising the other when the time comes in a huge, sappy display of love. But instead of saying any of that, Yugi smirks knowingly. “So pissed you had to stomp over here and wake the entire house up at three am?”

 

Kaiba raises an eyebrow at him and then casually glances around the quiet, dark living room. “Everyone, huh?”

 

Yugi laughs and finds himself leaning closer into Kaiba’s space without even thinking about it. “Okay, well, almost everyone. But we were up all night waiting on you so everyone’s exhausted.” He means it to come out teasing, funny, but the words have Kaiba sobering quickly.

 

“You were waiting for me?”

 

Yugi ducks his head a bit, suddenly embarrassed. “I mean,” he rubs at the back of his neck before glancing up through his lashes. “It’s your birthday. I was hoping you’d come by once you found out.”

 

“Oh.” Kaiba actually looks kind of surprised by that, like maybe he’d still thought Yugi didn’t want anything to do with him. Like Yugi hasn’t been sitting around and thinking about him for the past few months, fingers tracing his name, fantasies spinning through his mind about who they are and what they could be together.

 

“I was pretty excited,” Yugi adds, in case Kaiba is still laboring under that false pretense. “I mean nervous, of course, but excited too.”

 

“Oh,” Kaiba says again, in exactly the same tone as before. But his gaze is more considering now, almost curious as it flickers over Yugi’s face. “So…you think this would be a good idea?” The word ‘this’ is accompanied by a brief gesture motioning between the two of them that has Yugi smiling.

 

He shrugs one shouldered again, barely noticing when his too big sleep shirt starts to slip over it. “I mean, we’re soulmates, right? Couldn’t hurt to try at least.”

 

Kaiba hums and keeps up his staring. It’d be kind of creepy if Yugi weren’t already used to Kaiba’s antics, and if they weren’t in the middle of this particular conversation.

 

Finally, Kaiba admits quietly, almost begrudgingly, “You were always kinda cute.”

 

Yugi can’t help the peal of laughter that leaves him, or how relieved he suddenly feels. It’s not a promise or a declaration of love, but it is a willingness to attempt to build something here, something more than the bare bones of what their relationship already is. “Such a ringing endorsement,” he teases.

 

Kaiba slumps further into the couch, but there’s a genuine smile on his face now, however small and smirk-like it might be. “I came over here expecting to have the door slammed in my face, I wasn’t exactly prepared to have to dish out compliments.”

 

“It’s three am,” Yugi deadpans with a grin “If we slammed the door in your face it’s because we wanted to sleep.”

 

Scoffing, Kaiba shoves at Yugi’s shoulder with his own, making the smaller rock back into the arm of the couch and laugh again. “What, you know it’s true! It’s way,” he’s cut off by a huge yawn that cracks his jaw, “ too early. See. I’m falling asleep over here.”

 

Kaiba lifts the back of one hand to his mouth to cover it as he yawns as well, a mirror reaction. “Fuck off,” he grumbles once he’s able to, but he’s leaning more into Yugi’s space than ever before so Yugi counts it as a win.

 

oOo

 

Yugi’s getting pretty tired of being woken up when he doesn’t want to be. He huffs and squeezes his eyes defiantly, like they can get any more shut than they already are. It doesn’t do much to block the light bleeding through his eyelids, or the faint murmur of voices somewhere behind him.

 

Wriggling a little, he tries to burrow more comfortably into his bed. And _god_ is it comfortable. Soft and warm and there’s this wonderful weight wrapped around his sides and the small of his back.

 

Then his bed _grunts_ and suddenly Yugi is _very_ awake.

 

When he jerks his head up and his eyes open, he’s greeted to the sight of Seto Kaiba laying underneath him on the living room couch, his arms looped loosely around Yugi’s smaller frame. He’d had his arms and head pillowed on Kaiba’s chest and despite himself he’s still incredibly comfortable. Of course, he’s not really sure how they ended up like this. He remembers their stilted, awkward conversation, the way they’d relaxed and started teasing and flirting with each other, the laughter, leaning against Kaiba’s side even as their voices hushed and yawns broke through every few words.

 

Did he fall asleep first, or was it Kaiba? Did the other teen pull him in like this? He hopes so.

 

“Yug?”

 

Yugi jerks his gaze away from where he’d been tracing Kaiba’s features, and suddenly remembers the voices that had woken him. Blush quickly rising to his cheeks, he glances over his shoulder to find his friends standing in a small group between the living room and kitchen. Joey looks faintly pained, Tristan and Duke amused, and Tea has a hand held over her mouth to hide her huge grin.

 

“Um,” Yugi says, trying not to wriggle anymore lest he wake up Kaiba.

 

“Way to go, buddy!” Tristan calls in what he might think is a whisper, but is very clearly not. Yugi can’t help his wince, or the way his cheeks flush even hotter.

 

“Thanks,” he says weakly, which makes Tea light up further and Joey groan.

 

“So you two-” Joey trails off, gesturing vaguely at the couch with a halfhearted roll of his shoulders.

 

There are so many, many places Yugi would actually enjoy having this conversation. On top of his sleeping soulmate is not one of them. “Sorta.”

 

Tea makes this little squealing noise, also likes she trying to be quiet but still missing it by a mile. “How exciting! I knew he’d come around.”

 

“Kinda lame to show up after we’d waited for so long though,” Duke says idly, to which Joey nods enthusiastically. Then he seems to remember his best friend status and rubs at the back of his head before offering, diplomatically, “Whatever, as long as Yugi’s happy that’s all that matters, yeah?”.

 

There’s a smattering of agreement and the group starts to drift into the kitchen for breakfast. Yugi watches them go and then sighs, dropping his chin back to Kaiba’s chest.

 

Kaiba, who huffs softly and tightens his arms gently around Yugi. “I hate your friends,” he mutters, voice all sleep low and eyes still closed.

 

Unable to help his grin, Yugi settles a little more comfortably on top of Kaiba, pillowing his chin on his hands. “Good morning.”

 

“Mmm. Morning.” Kaiba squints one eye open, a flash of blue just barely visible beneath thick lashes. “Are they taking pictures of us?”

 

Superstitiously Yugi glances back over his shoulder, but finds the doorway empty. He returns to his previous position with a small roll of his shoulders. “Probably before we woke up. You never pass up on good blackmail material around here,” he admits.

 

Kaiba closes his eyes again with a sigh. “Whatever. Just as long as they don’t post it online anywhere. I don’t want the media knocking down your door.”

 

“So considerate,” Yugi coos in response, then laughs when Kaiba squeezes him tightly in warning.

 

Whatever Kaiba was going to respond with is cut off when Tea’s voice carries out of the kitchen. “Yugi, ask Kaiba if he’d like some breakfast please!”

 

Yugi cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow down at the man beneath him. “Kaiba?”

 

For a moment Kaiba’s gaze just shifts back and forth across Yugi’s face, like he’s not quite sure which eye to look in. Then he grumbles something too soft to catch, a louder, “Call me Seto,” and the hands on Yugi’s lower back slide up and pull him forward until Kaiba, Seto, can kiss him.

 

Yugi blinks dumbly for a second but melts into the touch quickly. It’s soft and unhurried, not what he’d imagine a kiss with Seto to be like at all. But it’s still really nice, even if it ends when Joey walks into the room, curses loudly, and Seto pulls away just to mock him loudly while Yugi tries intervene but is mostly too busy laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rivalshipping blog is [here](http://blueeyes-stareyes.tumblr.com/) and writing blog is [here!](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/). I take requests and commissions~!


End file.
